Your Name Here
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: How would you like to experience being Draco's girlfriend? Now you can! Simply fill in the blanks with your name and you're his new love interest. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Your Name here

**Story Instructions: Insert you name wherever you see the parentheses. ex. () **

() was slowly walking through the corridors. This had been the worst morning she'd ever experienced. She had received and owl at breakfast that her parents had been arrested and sent to Azkaban. She'd always known it was a possibility but had never thought it would actually happen. Not to her.

The professors had offered her a choice of whether or not to return home. She had considered it, but what did she have to go home to? Hogwarts had to be her home now.() had tried to stay in her classes that day. When she was found crying over her cauldron during potions, Snape shooed her off to the Slytherin dorms.

She went back slowly, unable to bring her to feet to more then a shuffle. When she arrived at the door, it didn't ask her for the password. It seemed to know that she as mentally incapable of being questioned. () went in and flopped onto on of the plush sofas. She started to wonder what would become of her. Where would she live? She couldn't afford the house they were in for long. She was too young to have any sort of good paying job. Would she even be able to continue her education? After all, books were expensive. Perhaps they would give her the key to her parents vault at Gringotts?

Suddenly someone pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and sat on her.() yanked it off. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy. He was laughing at her. As handsome as he was, () was furious. Why was he picking on her? She hardly knew him.

"What is your problem?"She cried."If you don't mind, I'm having a terrible day. I'm about to have a terrible life! I'm not up to whatever your playing at." () tried to wiggle out from under him."Please, go away."

Draco got off and knelt by her head."Sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Yeah, I guess you didn't,"she interrupted harshly.

"I was only teasing. You don't need to bite my head off. I really didn't know."

"Now you do. I'm not in the mood. I'd really appreciate it if you just leave."

"Gosh, something's really got your knickers in a knot, hasn't it? What it is?"

() glanced at him. Draco really did look sympathetic. Not like the Malfoy she was used to.

"It's not any of your business,"she replied, slightly starting to crack.

He smirked."I used to be like that too. Nothing I did was anybody's business but my own. Perhaps if I had made it somebody's business, I wouldn't have been in half the trouble that I was. Suit yourself though. I understand."

Draco squeezed her shoulder and began standing. She groaned. This guy really knew how to find out what he wanted.

"Wait,"() said."I give up. Just don't go spreading anything around, got that?"

"On my honor."

Just then she thought of something. Draco's parents, his father at least, had been Death Eaters. Maybe he really would understand. Whether he cared or not was something different, but he might know where she was coming from.

"First of all,"she started, lowering her voice."My family belonged to the Dark Lord. It's been like that my entire life so I don't even have a clue what it might be like to be... normal. That _was_ my normal. I knew that people went to prison for serving him and I thought of how stupid they must be to get caught. My parents were always careful. So, so careful. I guess sometimes it's just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got an owl this morning from Azkaban. They were captured last night." () felt a few hot tears fall down her cheeks. "Now I don't know what I'll do. I don't have money and I can't get a job so it's only going to be a matter of time before I don't have a home." Without meaning to, she was soon sobbing.

"Oy, don't cry." Draco, she realized, didn't know exactly how to deal with other people's emotions. After a while he timidly hugged her."There now, it's alright little mate. Come here."

He lifted her up. () let her self be carried over to the fireplace. He sat in a large beanbag and placed her on his lap.

"I wasn't sure if I really _would_ understand but I guess I do. My father was locked up last year." Draco tucked her head under his chin. "It really is quite scary, isn't it? It's a very lonely feeling, like nobody knows what you're going through. They do though. I do. I... I can help you, if you like."

"How can you possibly help me?" () was more weak and desperate sounding then rude.

Draco sighed. She put her head on his arm so she could see his face. He seemed to be struggling to express himself. She guessed that he'd never done much of that either.

"Well, I... I've had something to say to you for a while now. I don't know that it would help anything though. I hardly think it's the appropriate time now anyway."

"What is it?"

"I've had my eye on you for a long time now. Other then being a Pureblood, I don't understand how you ended up in Slytherin. You're so sweet. You're kind and helpful – so different from everyone else in here. The others wonder about you. I suppose they think you're a bit, you know, odd. But I like different. Personally, I think you're the epitome of cute. I didn't dare approach you, what with my reputation and things going on at the time. I didn't want to ruin you. Otherwise I would've... would've asked you out. Plus, I'd gotten involved with Parkinson and couldn't get rid of her.

"I didn't know how to get you alone, to ask you. I thought I might be creepy to you. I can't tell you how glad I was to see you come in just now. I'd never expected that. I feel horrible now for making such an ass of myself. I didn't realize how upset you were."

() thought about his words for a second. He'd actually noticed her? It was hard not to notice him, of course. If it wasn't for his shocking blonde hair, it was, as he'd said, for his reputation. As far as Slytherins go, he had been the ultimate bad boy. Now he seemed softer. After Voldemort had been killed and his father arrested for a second time, something inside of him had grown very quiet. The ugly beast had ceased it's roar as if somebody had enchanted it into a purring house cat. () looked up at him again and something in his crystal blue eyes appeared broken. It was like something had been snatched away and nothing had ever come to replace it. Perhaps nobody knew; perhaps because of who he'd been nobody really cared.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'll be honest Draco. I always thought you were a real jerk. I didn't know why you acted out the way you did. It seemed like you'd step on people just because you could. But now you've changed. You're not even a shadow of what you were. I'd like to know the person you are now."

"You do? You will?" Draco seemed stunned. "You really want to be my girl?"

"I really do," () smiled.

"And it's... it's not a bad time?"

She shook her head. "No. It's the perfect time. I think this might be just what I need now. If I can't have my immediate family, I'll just extend it. I won't be lonely anymore if I have you."

"No, you won't. I'll make sure I'm always near. Not that I'll crowd you. I'm used to Pansy clinging onto me so I'm alright with whatever distance you want. I have enough money for whatever you need. All you have to do is tell me. Once I complete my seventh year, I'll be going to the Ministry to work with the Department of Mysteries. We should have enough money for our future then too, and..."

"Draco!" () started laughing. She put hand over his mouth. "You sound like a bloody Prophet salesman."

"I'm sorry. You make me nervous."

"I'm your girlfriend now. You don't have to be." She sat up and turned herself to face him. She put her hands on his smooth, pale face and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I know something else you could do with that mouth of yours."

"Yeah?" He gave her his quirky little smirk then placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her in.

They were still snogging when the classes ended. They gathered a bit of attention from the other students who had come in to exchange their morning things with their afternoon load. When the two began feeling the stares they decided to move outside.

() couldn't believe how something so horrible had suddenly turned into something beautiful. Her parents may or may not get to leave Azkaban and she would always miss them. Until then and even after that, she would have Draco. The boy who was only bad on special occasions now.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several months since Draco had asked () out. The two were extremely close. Draco had sent an owl to his mum explaining ()'s situation. She had agreed to her staying with them. Mrs. Malfoy had more of a heart then her husband had had. She was almost happy with her new found freedom. She thought it was sweet that Draco had found somebody he truly loved and wanted to encourage it. That seemed to be what he had always needed, though she never would have stated it to Lucius. He would have found it more appalling then anything and most definitely wouldn't have let () stay on with them.

The two would be going back to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. () couldn't wait! Draco had shown her pictures of his home. Her own family had never been poor, but she'd also never had anything so elegant either. She was eager to see it in person since she'd always dreamed of living in a place like that.

Draco thought it was adorable that she was so awed by it. He wasn't the least bit arrogant as he usually would have been. He was happy that she was happy. He had taken to treating her like his princess and spoiled her rotten. Draco was proud to have her and wanted her to look as special as she made him feel. () loved it but also hated having him spend so much money on her. She almost felt that she was taking advantage of him. Draco kept doing it and never minded, so she to let it be. She decided that she would train him to show love without money. She knew that Draco had been raised that way and it would take time to break the habit.

() had gotten her new schedule for after the Christmas break. She no longer had all of her classes with Draco. She suddenly became very afraid. She realized that though she recognized people, she really didn't know anybody outside of Draco. The two of them asked for a list of the other students in those classes. Perhaps, she thought, Draco would know some of the others, and be able to introduce her.

He looked at the parchment. There were four names he recognized, but he was nervous to ask them. Why should they want to do him a favor? They'd probably rather punch him in the nose. He sighed. If it was for () it was worth a try.

When lunch time came he went to the Gryffindor table, leading her by the hand. It was easy to spot who he was looking for. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting almost right in the middle. All he'd had to do was look for the Weasley's red hair.

"Hey, Potter,"he greeted.

"Malfoy,"Harry nodded.

"Er, this is (). She's sort of new to the school. She's my girlfriend. She doesn't really know anybody in some of her classes but I saw that you four were in them. So, I was wondering if you'd, you know, maybe look after her. I need somebody that I know is nice... and trustworthy." Draco was blushing. He never thought he'd entrust his girlfriend to Harry Potter. Still, he couldn't think of anybody better for it.

Harry glanced at his friends. Ron shrugged.

"She's really sweet,"Draco added."She's very...good. She wouldn't cause any trouble. She's too nice for that."

"Well..." Harry decided that () really didn't look mean. He'd also heard that Draco had changed, though he wasn't sure he wanted to get close enough to find out. The girl looked more needy then anything."Alright then. No problems though, ok?"

"Ok,"() agreed. "Thank you!"She hugged Harry around his neck. "I'll see you next semester then. Next year, technically, I guess. Bye!" With that she snuggled into Draco and they headed off to their own table.

"Friendly little squirt, that one,"Ron laughed.

"Yeah. That was a bit random though. I guess he really _has_ changed," Ginny said.

They all agreed.

Three weeks before Christmas, the Headmaster announced that they would be having a Christmas ball. The students who had been in their seventh year when Voldemort had tried to take over had been invited back to finish their studies. Most of them had returned. The professors decided that they would make this year special in every way they could.

"Will you go with me?" Draco asked.

"No, I'll go with the other boyfriend I have," () said sarcastically. "Of course I will Draco. Why would I say no?"

"I didn't know if you fancied dancing. Some people don't... but I'm glad you'll go."

She was glad too, until she remembered something important."Oh no... Draco I don't think I can. I don't have anything to wear. Nothing nice enough, anyway."

"None of the others do either. They're opening a shop in Hogsmeade just for this. My dress robes don't fit anymore, so I need some too. It'll be alright."

That weekend the students piled onto the carriages to get their dress robes. () was so excited. The store was very crowded, mostly with other girls. The guys seemed more then content to wait. She and Draco went in. () only had to look at a couple before seeing the perfect one. It was crimson in color on the top. It was strapless, slick and silky, and would fit her form perfectly. There was a silky red ribbon tied into a bow on the side around the waist. The bottom half poofed out in a nice wide circle and it was white. It had a thin red netting over it, embroidered with flowers. Draco loved it as much as she did. He had already found his dress robes. There weren't too many variations between the male's robes. Most of them looked like any regular tuxedo. Even though she protested, Draco paid for everything. It was all part of the date, he insisted.

They were able to spend the rest of the afternoon cruising the shops. They ended up running into Harry and Ginny. Ginny had something pink and squeaking on her shoulder. () went and tapped her.

"Hello. I was just wondering, what is that? It's so cute!"

"He's my Pygmy Puff,"Ginny replied."His name is Arnold."

"Pygmy Puff? Do they sell them here?"

Ginny explained to her about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was the only place she knew of that they could be purchased."But I think that they started shipping them here. I know they sell our products in the joke shop. I can't promise you anything, but it's worth a try. If you can find one, they're really worth having. They're very sweet and funny to watch!"

"Thank you," () smiled. "See you later." With that, she tugged Draco toward the joke shop.

In the left corner of the store they found a large glass cage. There were loads of happily squeaking balls of fluff inside. She reached into it and took out a bright green one. She held it up, looking into it's big, black eyes. A long pink tongue licked her face. () giggled.

"Aw, he loves me!"

"Is that how you tell if people love you?"He smirked. Draco put his arms around her waist and gave her a tiny lick behind her ear.

"Draco,"she giggled.

Her Pygmy Puff stuck it's tongue out even farther and licked Draco's nose.

"Hey you,"he laughed.

Draco helped () pick out a cage and toys to make her pygmy puff feel at home. They decided it looked rather lonely in there all alone, so she took out a pink one.

"There, now they're happy. Just like us,"Draco smiled.

() nuzzled into him. She paid for the Pygmy Puffs before Draco could even try. He'd already spent more then enough on her that day. They walked out of the shop and spent the rest of their time at the Three Broomsticks. They sat in a corner booth. Draco ordered Butterbeer for them. () set the Pygmy Puffs' cage on the far side of the table. Draco pulled her onto his lap and they snuggled.

He gently massaged the back of her neck. She got her hand up the back of his shirt and rubbed his back. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much,"he whispered.

() looked up at him, beaming, and he brought his mouth to hers. His soft lips kissed her gently at first, then steadily more roughly. Draco pulled away briefly to breath and she could feel him smile. She put her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. She felt the tip of his tongue caress her teeth. () met it with her own. Draco put his hands under both of her ears, pulling her even closer and explored her mouth with his tongue.

The Butterbeer came but they had no idea. The green Pygmy Puff wiggled up the the side of the cage with his sticky feet and used his long tongue to grab ahold of the straw. He and his new fluffy girlfriend lapped it up. When Draco and () heard the thirty minute warning, they decided they had better get to their drinks. They were a bit confused as to where their previously forgotten Buttbeer had gone to. Neither of them noticed the fatter and very happy Pygmy Puffs nestled in their new bed, hiccuping slighty.


End file.
